


lots of love

by margeumi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, he's The Best Boy pls love him a lot, stan source music's kim hyunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margeumi/pseuds/margeumi
Summary: A collection of (very) short stories featuring Source Music's Kim Hyunbin because he deserves all the love in the world.Inspired by SEWANNAOONE, a Sewoon x WannaOne drabble collection.





	1. from: eunsang

"So the letter was just a dare."

 

Eunsang nods, eyes trained on the floor.

 

Even though he's not looking at his face, he knows that the corners of Hyunbin's mouth is lifted into a sad smile, and just the thought of it makes his heart squeeze painfully.

 

"Thank you, anyway."

 

That made him lift his head. Bad choice, because Hyunbin's eyes are watery, and it's like a punch to Eunsang's gut.

 

"For pretending to love me this past month. You made me happy. That's all you have to know."

 

He wants to run towards him. Tell him that the feelings were real.

 

But alas, Lee Eunsang is a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School!AU.
> 
> In which student president Eunsang had to slip a love letter into Hyunbin's locker as a dare. Hyunbin found out it's him and asked him out, and to keep his reputation clean from gossips, Eunsang accepted.
> 
> He should've known that agreeing to go out with Hyunbin comes with a price—which is his supposedly short-term plans backfiring on him—he found himself liking Hyunbin more than he should.
> 
> One day, Minhee let it slip that the letter was a dare, and everything went downhill from there.


	2. from: dongpyo

Hyunbin is warm.

 

And very strong.

 

Dongpyo flushes as he realizes that he doesn't want to leave Hyunbin's arms anytime soon, but he can see that the school clinic is near, which means that he has to.

 

(Hyunbin sets him on one of the empty beds. Dongpyo almost pouts at the loss of warmth.)

 

Hyunbin is also kind.

 

He lets Dongpyo hold his hand when the nurse had to put disinfectant on the big, bloody scrape wound on his knee and he stays with Dongpyo until she finished wrapping it up with gauze.

 

If Hyunbin noticed that they're still holding hands even after the nurse left them, he didn't mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Dongpyo fell and scraped his knee quite badly during P.E. and Hyunbin volunteered to get him to the school clinic.
> 
> Dongpyo doesn't know whether Hyunbin carried him because he wanted to show off his strength or just... because he can... or because he was panicking (he looked like he was panicking) and that's what his instinct told him to do (why would he panic anyway) but he's not complaining at all.


	3. from: junho

Hyunbin's voice is like milk chocolate.

 

It's sweet, addictive, and very chocolate-y, for lack of better words. He fits well with their different voices, and Junho kind of wants to give him all the parts in Me After You.

 

(He just wants to listen to Hyunbin's singing voice more, okay?)

 

At first, Junho only has Hyunbin's four lines stuck in his head. But as the days progressed, his mind replays more than just Me After You—it replays Hyunbin's laugh, Hyunbin's excited yay!s and yeah!s, Hyunbin's giggles, Hyunbin's voice singing a different song.

 

It's driving him crazy.

 

Yet, as he gets lulled to sleep by Hyunbin's soft humming, he knows that he doesn't want this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Compliant. Ish.
> 
> In which Junho finds out that Hyunbin's voice is really charming and addictive.
> 
> If national producers don't fall in love with Hyunbin after listening to his voice then oh well, Junho's going to do it for them, then.
> 
> (P.S: Hyunbin Please Hang Out With Other 02-Liners Challenge: A Prayer From Me)


	4. from: move team

From the moment the team members were finalized, Move team has been the most interesting team around.

 

Hyunbin immediately stands out, him being the babiest baby in the group _and_ the only one who hasn't debuted before. Honestly? Sihun's lowkey glad he managed to avoid being in that situation.

 

But those facts seem to be working in Hyunbin's favor, somehow.

 

If they were to describe the dynamics of Move team's relationship, it's like Kim Hyunbin is the sun and the rest are the sunflowers that always face the direction of the sun.

 

There's literally no instances where Hyunbin is left wandering alone in the training center. There's almost always one (1) Move hyung clinging to his side, usually either Jinhyuk or Byungchan. They're always taking care of him, complimenting him, and teasing him, even Hangyul who's actually a part of the maknae-line.

 

Well, Hyunbin actually does look like the sun. He literally _shines_ with happiness, especially when his hyungs are with him. It's adorable.

 

No wonder they're all fools for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I need to let out all of my Move team feels before Friday and Hyunbin is the happiest when he's with his Move team hyungs.
> 
> Bonus:  
> The other kids have learnt to not question Byungchan's attendance in their daily '02 Kids' Super Exclusive Meet Ups. Hyunbin felt bad but everyone assured him that they think of Byungchan as a plushie that he brings along to a sleepover.
> 
> The other hyungs watched in amusement as the rest of Move team collapse into a pile of pure devastation after Byungchan relayed that information to them.


	5. from: jungmo

Jungmo knew that this boy has no idea what a host club is—the kid probably doesn't know that literally the whole host club members could replace that vase he broke with one swipe of their black card either—but it's fun to see him panic.

 

Kim Hyunbin. Class 1-6. Such a naive little baby.

 

Yes, it's kind of mean of him to recruit Hyunbin until he repays his debt (which doesn't actually exist, but the kid insists anyway), yet his choice proves to be a good one as Hyunbin becomes a hit in the host club.

 

(He's wrong.

 

Well. Half-wrong.

 

It's great that Hyunbin brought more people into the host club, and at first it was fun to see him squirm and blush at the littlest compliments or praise, but now Jungmo just has this intense burning sensation inside of him when he sees the tips of Hyunbin's ears turn red because of someone else.

 

Jungmo doesn't like that feeling.

 

At all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouran High School Host Club!AU.
> 
> In which Jungmo is like the head host of the host club and Hyunbin is the first year student who somehow got himself thrown into the Haruhi life.
> 
> Hyunbin is a good host—he's like an enthusiastic puppy and he has this adorable innocent air around him and the guests love him, yet Jungmo and the ugly green monster named jealousy in him can't bring themselves to be happy at the attention Hyunbin's getting.
> 
> —
> 
> Hi friends, I am: Back with more Hyunbin content. My boy got e-worded yesterday—I am bitter, salty, you name it, but I'm so proud of him for achieving so many great things and doing so well in the show. I know he'll achieve more great things in the future and I'll wait for him, I hope you guys will support him too!
> 
> For this collection—I'll continue writing more stuff about him and hopefully get more people to love him. Don't worry.
> 
> So here you go, a Jungmo x Hyunbin drabble to celebrate the Jungmo x Hyunbin interaction that they finally showed after 10 episodes. Enjoy!


	6. from: mingyu

Once his tutor left the room, Mingyu leaps towards the window, poking his head out to look at the large expanse of grass outside that the knights use to train.

 

This is how he spends his free time—by observing the knights-in-training that always train by the time he finishes his Law class. But honestly, it's more like he's observing one person.

 

There's this trainee who has a bright, box-shaped smile that particularly caught his eye.

 

He's no General Cho Seungyoun or Trainer Lee Jinhyuk, but he's one of the best in terms of skills among the trainees, as per Mingyu's observation—yet mother never mentioned his name.

 

Mingyu's dying to know.

 

Ever since that boy offered to walk him home and lent his umbrella when Mingyu got lost and stuck in the rain, he's got his eyes set on him.

 

(Mingyu doesn't look away when Umbrella Boy looked up, their gazes somehow meeting despite the distance between them.

 

He only looks away when other trainees started looking up as well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royalty!AU.
> 
> In which Prince Mingyu has his eyes set on this knight-in-training named Hyunbin since the moment they first met. Which was quite romantic, actually—it was raining, Mingyu was being rebellious and went out on his own without any guards, he got lost, he met Hyunbin, and they shared an umbrella and many stories as Hyunbin walked him home.
> 
> Maybe it was just a fleeting moment for Hyunbin, but his kindness, his unchanging smile even when he discovered that Mingyu is /the/ prince, and the way they conversed so comfortably as if they were old friends stayed with Mingyu for a long time.
> 
> Now, if only Mingyu could stop being such a coward and get his ass to the training field to befriend Hyunbin properly...


End file.
